The Geek Gets The Girl
by thefewtheproudtheinsane
Summary: Ron Weasly, number twenty-seven on Witch Weekly’s Top 100 Hottest Wizard List, meets a girl in a bar. Formerly under the name of vikilurvestories.


**Title: The Geek Gets The Girl **

**Author: Vikilurvestories**

**Rating: Teen**

**Summary: Ron Weasly, number twenty-seven on Witch Weekly's Top 100 Hottest Wizard List, meets a girl in a bar. **

**Pairing: Ron Weasly/Pansy Parkinson**

**Disclaimer: I own nothink. Deal with it and don't sue me. As i am a broke teenager.**

**Genre: Romance! Songfic! YAY!**

**The Geek Gets The Girl **

**Another Friday night, to get the feeling right**

Ronald Weasly sat, slumped rather, over the clubs bar. Why he was even in a muggle bar he couldn't fantom. Perhaps trying to get away from the Magical world at the moment. Sure he was ranked number twenty-seven on Witch Weekly's Top 100 Hottest Wizard List. Sure he was a famous Auror that had been key in taking down Lord Voldemort. But he was still a geeky little boy. He knew that, even in his profile in Witch Weekly stated "_Remember that adorable geeky boy in school? Well we have him right here, Second hand man to Harry Potter himself (Wizard Bachelor #1, pg. 32). Ronald(Ron) Weasly..._" He sighed and called for another drink.

**At the bar when he sees her coming over**

He felt someone looking at him. Years of battle and Auror training could give a person that instinct, in Moody's famous words "_Constant Vigilance!_" He turned slowly and caught a glimpse of a gorgeous raven haired girl making her way towards him. He knew her. He could tell.

**What you gonna do, if she walks up to you**

She sashayed (there was no other word to describe it) up to him, parked her (pretty nice, he couldn't help but think) behind on the stool next to him.

**Tongue tied better get yourself together**

"Hey" He stared at her. A beautiful girl coming up to him and saying hello? He wasn't used to this. The farthest with a girl he'd gone were some awkward fumblings with Hermione in sixth year, that was a good seven years ago. Yes it was true. Ron Weasly was still a virgin, still absolutely terrified of girls.

**Pound another drink, to give him time to think**

What could he say to her? He signaled to the bartender yet again. Chugging another shot. She simply looked at him. He took a quick moment to look her over, muggle jeans, glittery pink top, black sandals just enough makeup to accent her heart-shaped face and slightly upturned nose.

**What's your sign hey I think you know a friend of mine**

**All the stupid lines, that he had ever heard**

**Wouldn't come to mind he couldn't say a word **

His mind went back to all the nights out with the guys. Each talking about this new conquest, that girl that had caught their fancy. Each sharing favorite lines and tricks of the "trade", if it could be called that.

**Tonight tonight, he's gonna get it right**

**Even losers can get lucky sometimes**

**All the freaks go on a winning streak**

**In a perfect world, all the geeks get the girls **

**Got her holding steady, forget her name already**

She had introduced herself but he hadn't heard it through his thoughts, he returned the favor. "Ron Weasly". She smiled a secret smile at him. He was confused but she started to lead him out on the dance floor. He balked immediately. He could Not dance. She tugged at his arm, and he relented.

**Sweatin' hard not a smooth operator**

What was he supposed to do? Where did he put his arms? She noticed his discomfort and placed him arms around her, showing him how to move. With each gesture he felt that he knew who she was. He sweated. What if he screwed up?

**She's got it going on, dancing to her favorite song**

Suddenly another song came on. "I love this one" she cried out. Her voice wasn't as screechy as it used to be. WHere did that thought come from? Now he knew that he knew her but from where? She twisted and turned, obviously entranced by the song.

**He's got the line is it your place or mine**

Suddenly on a whim he asked her, "Your place or mine?" while she danced against him. He had no idea where it came from.

**She turns and walks away, where did he go wrong?**

Immediately she twisted on her heel and walked out of his sight line. What had he done? She had been nice. He slumped. The confidence he had gained swooshed out of him with a sigh. He turned toward the door.

**But waiting by the car, she says what took you so long **

But as he walked out the door of the club an arm slipped into his. She looked up at him, craning her neck slightly as he was tall and she was petite. In her melodious voice she scolded lightly. "What took you so long." Her voice, so teasing was a far cry from her old iciness. Where did these thoughts come from? He shook his head. She looked at him questionly. He smiled. "Nothing really, just a bit of a crowd in there, you know." She chuckled lightly and suggested the knight bus.

**Tonight tonight, he's gonna get it right**

**Even losers can get lucky sometimes**

**All the freaks go on a winning streak**

**In a perfect world, all the geeks get the girls **

**The very next day, he guessed she ran away**

He woke up late the next morning, an odd smell hitting his nose. Perfume. He woke up fully at that thought. As he looked around the room he saw that there was no girl. No clothes. Maybe he had simply had a dream.

**The one and only in his bed so lonely**

He sighed. He had so hoped that she might, just might have stayed, if she had even been there at all. No stories to tell the boys, no girlfriend to be with, to care for. He was just a geeky little boy. Sidekick to The Great Harry Potter. He was a nobody.

**But she comes walking in, with coffee and a grin**

But then she walked in, soft smile two coffee mugs in her hands, his large bright orange Chudley Cannons T-shirt on, only reaching about halfway down her thighs. And he suddenly knew who she was. "Pansy Parkinson" he breathed the name out. She froze. "You don't mind do you?" She looked sad, and suddenly he wanted to sweep her into his arms. "I'm sorry. I should have know better that a Gryffindor would ever like a Slyth-" He cut her off. "Don't say that. Look at Hermione and Malfoy." He teased her slightly, recalling images of the Malfoy wedding.

**Crazy as it seems, it wasn't just a dream**

**And all around the world, people shout it out**

**The geeks get the girls **

She smiled at him, abet shakingly. And he knew that she was the one that he wanted. He got up, quickly, swept her into his arms and kissed her. She froze, uncertain, and then kissed him back. As they paused for breath she stated, "But then again you never know." And he laughed

**Last night he finally got it right**

**Even losers can get lucky sometimes**

**All the freaks go on a winning streak**

**Shout it all around the world cause the geeks get the girls**

The next weeks Witch Weekly caught Mrs. Weasly by surprise. on the front cover it was emblazoned the title of "Heir to the Parkinson Fortune Has Found Her Red Haired Prince! Read All About the Brand New Relationship Between The Lovely Pansy Parkinson And Now Number Six On Our Hottest Wizard List Ronald Weasly!" Mrs. Weasly looked at the magazine that had a picture of her youngest son kissing a beautiful young woman, who kissed him back with equal force, on the front page. Then she turned to grab some parchment to demand what her son was thinking, if the girl was a death eater, when the wedding was, and how soon she could expect grand kids.


End file.
